


Unpredictable

by slaynationmp4s



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Faya - Freeform, Markle, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaynationmp4s/pseuds/slaynationmp4s
Summary: “We’re getting older. Things are gonna be more unpredictable. ”





	Unpredictable

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction so I hope it’s not too bad :)

“We’re getting older. Things are gonna be more unpredictable.”

Maya couldn’t get what Farkle said out of her mind. Just a few years ago she was taller than him, he was just a little, dorky, genius kid who kissed her hand on a train. But now he was much taller than her, he was a teenager, still a dork and a genius though but something had changed. 

“Things are gonna be more unpredictable”

She remembered what happened right before he said that. She grabbed him by the shirt, like she already did multiple times, and made him stand up. But as she was about to say something he kissed her nose and succeeded to do something that almost no-one did before: he surprised her.   
And later, she surprised him and herself when she kissed his cheek in front of all her classmates, friends and his now former girlfriend. Of course Farkle reacted in the most Farkle-way ever: he fell off his chair. 

But since that moment Maya started to hangout with Farkle more, she would crash at his place while her mother was working and she even started to do her homework with him which is something she never thought she would ever do before.   
And now there she was, laying on his bed right next to him. They would usually do that, after eating and playing video games. They would just lay on his bed next to each other without saying anything. They could stay there just for a couple of minutes or for hours. 

Maya turned her head and looked at Farkle. His eyes were shut but she knew he wasn’t sleeping, she couldn’t see it but she felt that even with his eyes shut he was still completely awake. 

«-You’re staring.  
-How do you know that?  
-I just feel you staring at me»

Maya looked back embarrassed at the ceiling and was wondering how did Farkle know that she was staring at him and she wondered if he thought she was being creepy. He softly grabbed her hand and held it.  
Maya, confused, looked at him and saw that he still had his eyes shut.

«- Who am I to you? She asked with a calm voice.  
\- You’re Maya Hart. You’re strong, funny, brave, creative, caring, badass, adorable, stubborn sometimes. You’re the girl every guy dreams to have. And me? Who am I to you?  
\- You’re Farkle Minkus. You’re kind, smart, dorky, nerdy, thoughtful, loyal, loving and...»

Farkle finally opened his eyes and looked at her with a smile on his face. His blue eyes were looking at hers and his hand was holding hers. She didn’t realize that she stopped breathing. She never thought that one day she would look at Farkle like that, she never thought she could have a crush on him.

« - And...? He asked.  
\- ...unpredictable.»

Maya tried to look away but immediately looked back at him. He was still staring at her but he wasn’t smiling anymore, she felt like he was waiting for something but she didn’t know what.

«-Kiss me.» Whispered Maya without thinking. She was probably risking her relationship with him but she also felt that if she didn’t take this occasion, she would never have a chance to admit her feelings for him ever again. Suddenly Farkle smiled again and leaned in to kiss her. They kissed for what seemed like hours to them but actually seconds in real life. 

When their lips finally separated Maya sighed of relief. He didn’t push her away, he kissed her, and her confidence came back right away like a sport car.

«- You love me. She said with a smirk.  
\- And you love me.»

They both smiled. Maya was happy, she was getting older but one thing that she could predict is that she would get old with Farkle and that’s all she needed.


End file.
